Delicious: Emily's New Beginning/Wu's Place
This is the fifth restaurant in Emily's New Beginning. Back in former Emily's Place was taken over by Dainton Wu! Level 1 *TWO MONTHS LATER *Dainton: A bit more to the right... *Emily and Paige enter the place. *Dainton: Perfect! *Dainton: Look at this place! Finally a Wu-restaurant dedicated to Asian Fusion. *Emily: ...Yes... it looks very... luxurious. *Dainton: I told you she would get it! *Dainton goes making sushi, and Richard leaves the place. Afterward *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: Em? Are you still sure about this? *Patrick: It's not exactly your style... *Emily: I know, but it's good to be back in my own place. *Emily: Even if it doesn't exactly look like my place anymore... *Emily: Besides... *Emily: I get to spend all day with my little girl again! Level 2 *Dainton rushed into the place. *Dainton: What's wrong with your... baby? *Emily: She's getting a tooth. *Dainton: Ugh. Doesn't your family take her when she's like this? *Emily: Everyone was busy, but we'll be fine... *Emily: Thanks for your concern! During the level *Paige is moody, because of her tooth. Afterward *Emily takes Paige. Dainton goes out of sushi conveyor. *Emily: It's okay, baby. *Dainton: Is that really all you can do?! *Dainton: She's annoying all the customers... *Dainton: I told you a restaurant is no place... *Patrick visits the place. *Emily: Don't you dare, Dainton... *Emily: I put up with that at your place, but not here. *Emily: Now go clean or something. Your counter looks like a mess. *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: Wow, I'm impressed. You really told him! *Emily: I know, right? Level 3 *Edward and Antonio enter the place. *They're looking around. *Edward: Hey Emily, where's the little one? *Antonio: We brought her a little something... *Emily: No more trying to upstage each other? *Edward: Ha... No... I think we learned our lesson... *Antonio brought a Mr. Potato Head. *'Paige's present from the grandpa's! Take a picture!' *Paige messes up with Mr. Potato Head. *After that time, the Potato Head pieces were scattered. This make Emily surprised about it! Also, Paige is in a mood! *Paige crawls back in a spot. During the level *Emily finds 8 pieces of potato head. Afterward *Emily gives the pieces of potato head to Paige. *Dainton: Coming through... *Paige smashes potato head again! *Dainton stepped on the potato head piece! *Dainton: Are you kidding me!? *Dainton: EMILY! If you insist on keeping that kid around... *Dainton: ...would you mind CLEANING UP AFTER HER? *Emily: I'm sorry, Dainton, I just didn't have the time... *Dainton: This place is turning into a zoo... Level 4 *Brigid enters the place. *Emily: Hi Brigid. What bring you by? *Brigid: It's not a crime to want to spend some time with my granddaughter, is it? *Emily: Of course not. She's right over there, and I lost she can't wait to see you. *Brigid goes to Paige's spot. *Brigid: Look Paige, I brought you a puzzle. Let's make it together! *Paige and Brigid make the puzzle. Afterward *'Paige and Brigid is having fun puzzling time1 Take a picture!' *Evelyn enters the place. *Brigid: Well done, Paige. Now let's put it back in the box! *Paige throws the puzzle pieces around in the room, making Emily, Evelyn and Brigid surprised! *Brigid: Come on, Paige. Let's clean this up together. *Paige laughs again! *Brigid: Paige... come on, you have to help too. *Evelyn: I'll help you clean it, I'm sure she'll do it next time. *Dainton leaves the conveyor belt and steps on the puzzle piece! *Dainton: Ouch! What the... *Dainton picks up the puzzle piece. *Dainton: Are you kidding me!? We just talked about this! How can you be so... *Dainton knew it! They're angry! *Dainton: I... er... um... found a piece. Here you go! *Dainton places a piece to Evelyn. Then he leaves the place. *They're happy! Level 5 *Emily and Dainton set up tables, while another Lessard brother visited the place. *"Ah-hem!" *They looked at the critic! *"I expect you know who I am..." *"My brother told me a lot about your restaurants, but tell me your vision for this one." *Emily said, "It's..." and Dainton said, "Well..." *Dainton: It's indulgent Asian fusion cuisine with a luxurious setting for discriminating tastes. *Emily: ...but it's also about making Asian food accessible for everyone. *Dainton: Although, primarily, for people of means. *"Hmmm... well. Let's taste this food exclusively for anyone who eats food. I believe I fall in that category..." During the level *You're going to battle against Dainton. *Emily must deliver food quickly before Dainton does. Afterward *Lessard brother gets up from a table. *"Pfffuuuuuuuut!" *Dainton rushes out of the conveyor. *"I have a fairly clear idea of the food." *"There's just one thing left..." *"...the bill!" **Makes Emily and Dainton delighted! *Emily and Dainton: I'll get it! *Emily: Why don't I just get it? You're for too important to get a customer his bill. *Dainton: Oh, no, I'll go get it. It looks like there are several dishes waiting to be washed by you. *"ENOUGH!" **Makes Emily and Dainton worried! *"I can show myself out..." *He leaves a bill. Level 6 *Emily enters the places while the guys working on boxes. *Emily: Uhm... Dainton this is looking pretty full. *Dainton: I know... and it's just the first shipment... *Dainton: The rest is coming today, but I have no idea where to put it... *Emily: You know, we have some room upstairs. Would that help? *Dainton: Really? Thanks, Emily! *Dainton tells him to ship and go upstairs. During the level *Emily has to accept 5 packages. Afterward *The packageman goes downstairs, and he rushed out of the place. Dainton leaves the conveyor. *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: How are my girls doing? *Emily: Tired. Your girls are tired... *Patrick: Well, let's get you upstairs then. *Patrick picks up Paige to upstairs. *Emily thinks before going up. *Emily: Oh, yeah, don't be surprised of there are a couple of boxes in... *In Former Emily's room, there are lots of boxes taken over Emily's Place. *Emily: ...our room?! *Emily looks frowned! Level 7 *Emily goes downstairs. *Emily: When I told you, you could put a couple of boxes upstairs, I didn't mean you could fill the place up! *Dainton: They needed to go somewhere... *Emily: This is my place, too, you know?! *Dainton: How could I forget with you here to remind me all time? *Emily goes to clean the counter. *Dainton wears a chef hat. Afterward *Emily works on register. Dainton leaves the conveyor. He replaces the size of sushi. She look frowned again! *Emily: You changed MY menu?! *Emily: I can't believe you did that, we had a deal, I set the menu... *Emily: ...and you're in charge of atmosphere. *Dainton: Don't throw a fit; I was just making it... better. *Emily: Better?! Of all the nerve... *Richard enters the place. *Richard: AHEM, the Lessard review is in... *Richard: "Wu's newest place opened together with bistro-owner Emily has great food..." *Richard: "but the bickering owners have no clear vision for the menu." *Richard: "6 out of 10 stars." *They looked sad after the rating. Level 8 *Emily and Richard come to the place. *Emily and Dainton: After you... *Emily enters the place, following before Dainton. Level 9 *Evelyn: You can't expect a baby to wear a suit... *Brigid: You can't expect a baby to wear a circus outfit. *Evelyn: This is not a circus outfit, it... *Dainton enters the place. *Dainton: Ladies, the restaurant is about to open... *Evelyn and Brigid leave the place. Antonio follows Evelyn and Brigid. *Dainton: Emily... Please... Is there any way you can contain your family? *Emily: Nope, but if you find a way, be sure to fill me in... Afterward *Snuggy goes downstairs while Emily cleans the counter. *Edward enters the place. He has a gift for Paige. *Antonio enters the place. He has a small toy. *Antonio: Wait? What's this? You got her a present without me? *Edward: What's that you're holding? *Antonio: What? Wait... don't change the subject. *Antonio and Edward frowned. *Evelyn and Brigid enter the place. *Evelyn: How can you say that?! I never disciplined Emily, and she turned out fine. *Brigid: Well, that is a matter of opinion... *Patrick delivers tomatoes- but suddenly, Snuggy attacked Patrick! *Snuggy: MRRRAAAUW! *Patrick fell down. *Rosie rushes downstairs to chase Snuggy. *Paige crawls to chase them. Dainton left conveyor. *Then, Dainton stepped on tomatoes! *Dainton: That's it! I can't run a restaurant like this!" *Emily: You know what's funny? I can't imagine running it any after way. *'What a familiar mess... Take a picture, if you dare.' *Dainton: You people are all INSANE. I'm calling Richard. *Dainton rushed out of the place angrily. Level 10 *Emily takes care of a baby. *Richard enters the place. *He thinks, and goes to Emily. *Richard: I need you both to look at this... *Emily places Paige and goes to Richard, with Dainton. *They're happy. *Richard: Just take the day and think about it... *Richard leaves the place, and Dainton goes back to conveyor. Afterward *Dainton: If we... nah. *Emily: What about... hmm. *Emily and Dainton: We could... *They look at Emily and Dainton. *Francois: Can you hear what they're saying? *Evelyn: Not with you yapping in my ear... *Francois: They're coming! *Emily and Patrick come out of the place. *Emily and Dainton shake hands. *Dainton: It's been... something. Good luck, Emily! *Emily: You too... *Dainton now leaves the place. *Francois: So...? *Emily: He offered to buy me out with the money we earned... *Emily: ...and I took this offer! *Edward: But this is your place... *Emily: Yes... Yes, it was... *Emily: But now I have a family, I'm no longer looking for my place... *Emily looks at Paige and Patrick. *Emily: I'm ready for our place! *Emily looks at her former place. *Patrick: The end of an era... no more Emily's Place... *Patrick goes to Emily, looking through the window. *Patrick: I'll take Paige, you should take a little time to say goodbye. *Patrick, Paige, Edward, Evelyn, Francois and Antonio are now leaving Wu's Place for eternity. *Emily enters the Wu's Place to dream about her memories of the past. *It all started out from the beginning of Emily's True Love: Emily received the love letter. *Then, when Angela and Jimmy married without a kiss, Angela threw a bouquet and Emily caught it. *Before Angela was married, Patrick gave a rose to Emily upon first arrival. *Next, Patrick took Emily to the hospital, delivering a baby out of Emily's pregnancy. *After that, Emily takes care of a baby when Paige was born. *Now, Emily is looking anywhere. *Emily is sad to say goodbye and farewell to former Emily's Place, and now she is leaving Wu's Place, the former Emily's place, for the final time. Emily turns off the lights, and shuts the door. Goodbye, Wu's Place, formerly, Emily's Place. Now let the Credits roll. Onward to Home Sweet Home *Emily, Patrick, and Paige are on the one-way long journey to finding a brand new home. *Emily: What was I thinking? Finding a new home is so much harder than I imagined. *Patrick: That's because you've never moved, silly. *Patrick: Um... well, we haven't been looking for very long. You can't hurry love, right? *Emily: You're right. It's an adventure no matter how long it takes! *Patrick now drives a car with lots of items and supplies. They're going for a one-way trip to a new home1 *On a journey to new home, Emily and Patrick saw the ice station. *Then, there was a lean place. *Next, there are wheat in the farm with animals with the small farmhouse. *And finally: Emily, Patrick and Paige arrived with a perfect new sign of home. *Patrick: What did I tell you? *Emily: It's true what they say, when it's right, you know it the moment you see it. *Emily: What do you think Paige? *Paige: Home! Home! *They're very ecstatic for a brand new home!